1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for calibrating a light intensity measurement device. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for calibrating a light intensity measurement device by using an optical intensity modulator having ultra high extinction ratio. It also relates to a device which is configured to perform calibration operations automatically.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light intensity measurement device is not always in a desirable operational condition due to heat generated by the continuous operation of the device or changes in its operating environment. Therefore, it is desirable to examine characteristics of a light intensity measurement device as needed, and adjust the device if required. However, light intensity measurement devices have been used without calibration. There is also a problem that it takes time to perform calibration since a variable attenuator which requires mechanical operation is used.
The object of this invention is to provide a new method and device for calibrating a light intensity measurement device.
The object of this invention is preferably to provide a method and device for automatically calibrating a light intensity measurement device.
The object of this invention is to provide a method and device for calibrating a light intensity measurement device which can perform calibration automatically based on feed back control, especially, by means of an optical intensity modulator with high extinction ratio.